Shinryu
|-|Shinryu= |-|Neo Shinryu/Shinryu Verus= Summary Shinryu is a mysterious dragon who traverses the Dimensional Rift and a recurring sidequest boss whose power rivals or exceeds the final bosses of several games in the franchise. First appearing in Final Fantasy V, Shinryu is often found guarding an incredibly powerful weapon such as Ragnarok or the Ultima Weapon, hiding inside chests to surprise players who open them. He plays a far more important role in Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012, as it sets the plot of the game in motion by creating the realm in which the cycles take place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Shinryu, the Nova Dragon, the Lord Dragon Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Unknown, referred to as "It" Age: Unknown, but Omega has chased it through the Rift across entire timelines Classification: Dragon, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Age Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation,Petrification, Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, Can zombify targets, Can instantly kill a random target, Can instantly leave its foes on the verge of death Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Able to fight the entire end-game party on even ground, created the entire realm Dissidia takes place in and begins the Cycles of War) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Via power-scaling from Gilgamesh and Bartz) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Ultimately survives its battle with Bartz and his party as seen by Shinryu's appearances in later games) Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least Planetary, likely much higher with magic (Created the entire realm that Dissidia takes place in and granted Chaos the power to "erase all of existence") Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Shinryu is an incredibly powerful and skilled fighter, able to fight the end-game parties of the protagonists from multiple Final Fantasy games on even ground. He is able to reverse-engineer the signature attacks of other monsters and use them as his own, implying a vast knowledge of the worlds it's traveled through and eluded the powerful Omega for an untold amount of time despite the fact that it was specifically designed to kill him. Weaknesses: Somewhat short-sighted at times, as in one timeline his actions gave Chaos so much power that he became Feral Chaos and managed to subjugate him, as a dragon he is vulnerable to weapons and attacks with a Dragon-Slaying affinity. | He becomes vulnerable to abilities that age their targets Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A beam that deals moderate fire-elemental damage to all targets. *'Evil Eye:' Leers at the target, petrifying them. *'Ice Storm:' Calls in a frigid blizzard to deal major ice-elemental damage to all targets. *'Lightning:' Calls down a burst of lightning that deals damage equal to 25% of their maximum vitality, meaning that any foe may be downed in four hits if precautions aren't taken. *'Maelstrom:' Attacks with a powerful cyclone that reduces his opponents' HP to 1, allowing them to be felled with a single additional attack if they do not heal quickly afterwards. *'Mighty Guard:' Casts Protect, Shell, and Float on itself simultaneously, reducing the effectiveness of enemy physical and magical attacks and rendering it immune to earth-elemental attacks. *'Poison Breath:' Exhales a poisonous mist that deals major non-elemental damage to all targets before poisoning them. *'Roulette:' Randomly chooses a target before killing them instantly, much like Russian Roulette. *'Tsunami:' Summons a massive tidal wave to deal incredible water-elemental damage against all targets. *'Zombie Breath:' Deals major non-elemental damage before zombifying the target, rendering them vulnerable to holy attacks and makes normal healing abilities hurt them instead Neo Shinryu *'Almagest:' Twists space-time to create a powerful explosion of holy energy that deals tremendous damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining foes of their vitality until they succumb. *'Curse:' Curses the target, cutting their physical and magical power parameters in half. *'Doom:' Limits the target's lifepsan, causing them to die instantly after a number of turns of combat pass. *'Earthquake:' Generates a massive earthquake to deal great earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Old:' Rapidly ages the target, gradually crippling them until they're virtually incapable of combat. *'White Hole:' Creates a white hole to instantly kill a target and petrify them for good measure. Key: Shinryu | Neo Shinryu Gallery Neo Shinryu|Neo Shinryu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3